Live Your LifeAutoBot Style
by PaNiCiNgReBeLaNgElS
Summary: There was something off about the car my twin brother, Sam and I had bought. It apparently can drive itself and work the radio. Huh? Not your average car. Summary sucks and the story is a lot better trust me!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Ya'll! It's Me panicingrebelangels. Here is my third story. Okay well, its my second story that i've published but the third I have finished. Anyway This is my version of Transformers, but with new twist. And that new twist is a new character. Please review! Oh and I used a lot of dialog from the movie...So i don't own the dialog unless its said by the character I created(but there are some cases where she says somethings from the movie too) and I don't own any of the other characters, but I wished I owned Bumble Bee! Please enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was the day! I was about to go get my very first car. Now I may not know much about cars but hey music is my thing not cars. Only problem is that I have to share the car with my twin brother, Sam Witwicky. So according to my father, Ron Witwicky, we each need to come up with 1 thousand dollars and good grades….although the grade part was mostly for my brother due to the fact that I get mostly A's. I am pretty smart but not as smart as one of my friends, who is like top of the class. So if Sam gets an A, we get the car…if not well then we have to wait even longer.

"Alex Witwicky…Pay attention."

My teacher, Mr. Haren, has it out for me. Like I said I get good grades but I really don't pay attention in like any of my classes. I mostly write lyrics for the band I am currently in or I think about my latest dream. Ever since I laid eyes on my great great grandfather's glasses, I've been having weird dreams; they are mostly about a cube with types of inscription. I have tried researching all different types of hieroglyphic symbols from many different countries and have come up blank. So I have decided to just let the dreams happen and keep them to myself.

"As I was saying the Americans headed toward…"

For once can we take a break in this class? Mr. Haren didn't get much farther then that last sentence because the bell rang, finally. Everyone tried to fit through the door at once. It was a pretty funny actually. Once the crowd of people dispersed out of the door, I gathered up my backpack and made my way for the door.

"Just a moment there, ." I groaned and sighed. Could this teacher just leave me alone? I slowly turned towards him.

"Yes ." "I would like to talk about your short attention span in my class." Did he just say that I get easily distracted?

"Look, Mr. Harem it's just that I tend to have a lot on my mind and it's the last period of the day, so can you really blame me? I mean it's not like my grades are dwindling." He sat there for a moment before answering.

"I suppose you're right. Try to stay more focused though." "Will do ."

Finally I am out of here. I quickly made my way to my locker and threw anything I needed into my backpack. "Hey baby what's the hurry?" My boyfriend, Zack, asked me. He was wearing his usual attire consisting of a slim fit band t shirt and skinny jeans. To top it all off, he wore worn out black chucks. Sometimes it was hard not to answer any question he asked due to his striking green eyes. His emo brown hair style with swiped bangs was just a bonus.

"Oh ya know. I get the car today. That is if Sam got the grade." I said while pushing my own shoulder length straightened hair out of my face. "Oh yea I forgot about that, but you're still coming to our band practice right?"

"Yea, 5:00 sharp, like you said at your house." I replied and Zack smiled. "Yep, you are exactly right." He leaned in to kiss me but I stopped him and said, "I gotta go. I can't be late." "Aww come on. Just one?" He had this puppy dog look in his eyes now. I sighed. "Alright fine." I kissed him quickly and left. "I'll see ya later okay." "Okay."

I started to sprint out of the school building about the same time Sam did. I threw my stuff in the back of the car and jumped in the back as well. Dad started to interrogate Sam about the grade.

"So?"

"It's an A- but its still an A though." You have to admit Sam has a point an A is an A.

"Whoa Wait wait wait wait. Let me see." "It's an A so I'm good." "You're good." Sam turned around in the seat and gave me a high five as Dad drove off. After about 20 minutes of driving we ended up at a Porsche dealership. Okay even I know our cheap sake father would never get us a Porsche for our first car. So what's the catch?

"I have little surprise for you two?" Yep this has got to be a joke but Sam didn't really seem to get it.

"No, no, no, no, no, Dad. Oh you've got to be kidding me." He got extremely excited. "Yea I am." I started busting up laughing. I knew it was too good to be true.

"You think that's funny?" Sam asked disappointment and anger lacing his voice. "Yea I think it is." "Yea nice one Dad, you totally had Sam going." I said while laughing along with him.

"What did you really think I would get you a Porsche…for your guy's first car? Although, Alex caught on." "I do love a good practical joke from time to time." I stated letting my laugh die down.

"I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day." "Oh come on Sam it was just a joke." I said. We drove around the dealership to a used car dealership in the back. Once we parked the car we got out and once again Sam started complaining.

"Here? You said half a car not half a piece of crap, Dad." "Oh Sam stop the whining. We're getting a car aren't we just be happy with that."

"Your sister is right. When I was your age, I would have been happy with four wheels and an engine." "Let me explain something to you." I rolled my eyes waiting for him to be done with his whole 40 year old virgin explanation. Sometimes he can be so dramatic.

Then dad brought up the old Witwicky motto. "No sacrifice, no victory." Then the owner of this crap heap dealership or something close to that came up to talk to us. I really didn't wanna deal with all of the info so I just skipped to looking around for a car. I was glancing over everything until I spotted a yellow camaro with black racing stripes. I walked over to it and ran my hand across the hood. Wow this car looks awesome. I went and got in the front seat and rubbed my hands over the steering wheel. Then my eyes caught the symbol in the middle of the steering wheel. It looked strangely familiar but I couldn't put my finger on where. I didn't realize I was still running my hands over the steering wheel until I felt it shudder…or so I thought. Maybe it's just my imagination. I didn't notice that my twin, dad, and the dealership man had come over until Sam was opening up the door.

"Hey scoot over, Alex." I did as he demanded and moved over to the passenger seat. I could hear the dealership man yelling about how he didn't know anything about this car or where it came from. Sam did the same thing I did and ran his hand over the steering wheel. He looked over at me and he smiled.

"This feels good." He said to me. "I know right? I really think we should get this one." I saw Sam spot the same symbol I did.

"Hey, any idea what this symbol could mean?" Sam asked me. "Not a clue." I heard Dad ask how much for the car.

"Well considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, the slick wheels and the custom paint job…" then Sam butted in. "Yea but but, it's faded." The dealership guy bent down to the window and saw both me and my brother in the car.

"Yea but its custom and you must be the twin. I suspected a boy." He put out his hand for me to shake which I did. I am a somewhat polite person. "Uncle Bobby B." "Hi I'm Alex." Sam interrupted our introduction. "So wait its custom faded?" "Well it's your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

He straightened up and said "5 grand." "Nah, I'm not paying over 4." "Oh come on dad!" I pleaded.

"Sorry." Uncle Bobby B bent down to the window again. "Come on you two get up out the car." "But you said the car picks their driver." Sam argued. "Well sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap ass father. Come on out the car."

Uncle Bobby B started to explain about the bug next to us that was for 4 grand. I heard dad mention a fiesta with racing stripes while Sam was getting out of the car. I glimpsed at the symbol on the steering wheel once more, and then it hit me. That symbol I saw in my dreams before but, that's crazy. I quickly shook that from my head and finished getting out of the car, but as soon as I shut the door, the passenger side door suddenly opened and rammed into the bug that Uncle Bobby B was in. Dad proceeded to ask if he was alright and Uncle Bobby B assured him that he was fine and that he could get the dents out of the car with sledge hammer.

Sam gave me a look but I threw my hands up in surrender. "Don't look at me. I didn't do it." Uncle Bobby B began making his way over to a car that was his 'favorite' that came from Alabama when all of a sudden I heard some strange noises and all the car's windows in the lot shattered violently. We all ducked down and covered our heads. A small squeak escaped my lips. Bobby B looked around noticing that every single car no longer had windows leaving the camaro to be his only option to sell. He quickly turned to us and said desperately "4 thousand." I got up from the ground and looked at my dad who started to walk into the building to fill out the paperwork.

"Whoa. That was wicked." I said to Sam. "Are you kidding me!? That was weird. Like how in the world did that happen. It just doesn't make sense." Man sometimes Sam can take the fun out of anything. "Well just be happy we got the car we wanted." He nodded.

Dad started coming out of the building and strolled over to us. "The car is yours, so drive it home and remember you guys share it 50/50. So compromise on who gets it when. I'll see you at home." He walked away and drove off.

"Alright Sam you can drive it home because I need it later today." I said while getting in the passenger seat. "Wait, no no no no…I need it later tonight." He exclaimed, getting in the drivers seat.

"Well I have band practice." I explained. "I have a party." I sighed. I knew sharing a car would be difficult. "Okay well when's your party?" I asked. "I will be leaving to pick up Miles at 6:30." "My band practice is at 5:00 and we will be done before 6:30 so why not just let me use it and I promise I will have the car back before you leave." He nodded his head. "Yea yea okay."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do ya'll think? Not good? or good? Please review because I need to know otherwise....yea that's right. I left you on a cliffhanger!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Here is the second chapter. Once again I do not own the characters except Alex and I do not own the dialog unless it's Alex's dialog. Please review and enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived home around 4:00, so I had about an hour to get everything ready for practice. In the band I'm lead vocalist and second guitar, so all I really needed was my guitar. I ran upstairs and went into my room. I looked up on my laptop what the symbol on the car could mean and like all the others, it came up blank. I was at a loss. I didn't get why I kept having these strange dreams or what they meant. I even tried looking up what my great grandfather discovered but the only links I got talked about how he went crazy and that was it. By the time I was finished with my research, it was 4:30. Well I'm sure that Zack won't mind if I'm early. I grabbed my guitar and headed out to the car.

My parents were in the backyard working on the landscaping. "Hey I'm going to head out." I said while walking over to the camaro. "Wait, where are you going?" my father asked.

"Over to Zack's house for band practice." I continued to make my way over to the car when I heard my mom's voice. "You know, I don't like that Zack boy."

"Yes mom. You've told me a thousand times." I don't understand why she doesn't like him because he's been nothing but nice. Its probably mother's intuition. "I'll be home around 6."

That's when I drove off to Zack's house which was only about a five minute drive. I normally knock on the door before I go in but the last time I came over he told me just to walk in, so that's exactly what I did. Only I wish I hadn't. The very first room that you see when you walk into the house is the living room and the scene I saw that was happening in the living room wasn't at all what I expected. I saw Zack and Kelsey, the bassist in our band, making out heavily on the couch.

"I can't believe you!" I said somewhat calmly which broke them apart. They didn't even notice I walked in to begin with. I started to walk back out of the house when Zack started calling my name. "Alex…Alex…ALEX!" I didn't even stop to hear his pleads. "Alex Wait! I can explain." By the time he said that, I was already to my car. He spun me around so I would have to face him. "What Zack?! You can't explain what you did because I saw the whole thing. You cheated on me! I don't need anymore explanations."

I got in the car and started to pull out of the driveway but before I was completely out, I yelled out the window, "By the way, I quit the band! And if it wasn't clear we're through!"

I didn't realize it until I started driving but I was crying. I didn't feel like going home yet but I didn't know where else to go. All of the sudden the radio turned and started to play the song Bad Day by Daniel Powter. "What the…" I whispered to myself but, I decided not to really think about it. I kept driving around until I came upon a cliff with one single tree. I decided I would sit for a while, maybe play my guitar, and then head home. I parked the car and got out my guitar, then sat on the hood of the camaro. I wasn't sure what I wanted to play but soon a song popped into my head.

When I get home, you are so dead by Mayday Parade

The words are coming I feel terrible  
Is it typical, for us to end like this  
Am I just another scene  
From a movie that you've seen 100 times  
Cause baby you weren't the first, or the last, or the worst  
And I've got to fill the blanks in this past with a verse  
We could sit around and cry but frankly your not worth it  
Anymore

So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under  
Lipstick lullabies  
This is sorry for the last time  
And baby I understand that you're making new friends  
This is how you get by  
The moral this time is  
Girls make boys cry  
And I...

On any other day would shoot the boy  
But your simple toy  
Had caused a scene like that  
Leave him hanging on the walls  
Just a picture in the hall  
Like 100 more  
Consider this as a gift as you taste him on your lips  
And he's making you scream with his hands on your hips  
I hope he's leaving you empty baby this is just a fix  
For such a simple. little. whore.

So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under  
Lipstick lullabies  
This is sorry for the last time  
And baby I understand that you're making new friends  
This is how you get by  
The moral this time is  
Girls make boys cry  
And

Your name remains the same  
All that has changed is this pretty face  
So pull the trigger (Your name)  
It never gets closer (remains the same)  
You want to start over  
But never start over

Pull the trigger (All that has changed)  
It never gets closer (is this pretty face)  
You want to start over  
But never start over

So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under  
Lipstick lullabies  
This is sorry for the last time  
And baby I understand that you're making new friends  
This is how you get by  
The moral this time is  
Girls make boys cry and I...

Say hello  
Say hello  
(Whoaaaa)  
Lipstick lullabies  
This is sorry for the last time!  
And baby I understand that you're making new friends  
This is how you get by  
The moral this time is  
Girls make boys cry and.

Once I finished I rubbed my hands up and down the hood of the car. "There is no way I will let a stupid guy get me down." I whispered to myself. It was true, something like this wouldn't get me down for long. Tomorrow I would be my old self again. As I subconsciencely traced my fingers across the car, I could feel the car shudder and I think I heard the engine purr…even though the car is off. "Okay this car very strange…oh well I like strange." It seemed to shudder more. If I didn't know any better I would think that it was alive. "Well I better get going."

When I got home, I went upstairs to give the keys to Sam. I knocked on his door a couple times before he answered. "Yea whats up?"

"Well I wanted to give you the keys to the car and I wanted to tell you that Zack cheated me."

"Oh thanks I do need to get goi…What?!" He didn't get it for a moment couldn't you tell. "Are you okay?" he asked me. "Yea, he was just a guy no reason to get all worked up about it. Plus we only dated for about 1 month or 2."

"That's my twin. Never lets something like that get her down. Hey do you wanna go to that party with Miles and I? Ya know get your mind off of it." I thought about it for a moment. "Sure why not?" "Alright let's go." He grabbed his jacket and headed outside with me following him. Only when we got outside, I walked on Dad's path while Sam walked on the grass.

"Ah…Sam I don't like footprints on my grass." Sam turned around and said "What footprints? There's no footprints." "That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass to my path." He walked onto the path but not before saying "This is family grass dad." While they were argueing I went over to mom and told her the news. She was sad at first but then was happy because I finally got rid of Zack. I told her I was happy too. Then Sam interupted our moment.

"I can't do this anymore; you got to stop putting girl jewelry on a boy dog. He has enough self esteem issues as a chiuaua." Mom tried to defend her actions. "What? That's his bling." We made our way over to the car but I got in the backseat so Miles could have the front. Once we picked up Miles we headed to the lake, where this supposed party is going on. "So Alex what made you decide to hang with us? You haven't tried to tag along with your twin here and I in forever." Miles asked me. "Well I broke up with Zack so Sam asked if I wanted to come with." I said.

"Oh you broke up with Zack Huh? So how about you and I give it a go." Before I got a chance to answer the car came to a sudden stop which caused Miles to fly forward. He looked over at Sam and yelled "Dude." But Sam retaliated by saying "It wasn't me."

"Oh what the car stopped by itself." "Even if it did, you shouldn't be asking my sister that. Whats wrong with you?" I started laughing but tried to be quite.

Sam started driving again and Miles asked "Dude are you sure we are invited to this party?" "Of course Miles. It's a lake. It's public property." Sam pulled over to a curb to park.

"Oh my god. Dude Mikaela's here." "Oh that girl you're infatuated with." I said. "Yea her. Just don't do anything weird." "Speak for yourself and Miles." I said laughing some more. As soon as we got out of the car, Sam turned to Miles and asked, "I'm good right?" "Yea you're good." I can't believe my twin asked Miles if he looked good. Some buff guy yelled over at my brother, "Hey bro, that car its nice." Great jock jerks. Aren't they awesome? Note the sarcasm. The girl behind him must have been Mikaela. She was wearing a short skirt with a mid drift orange tank top.

Okay so she obviously was jock territory especially compared to me. I was wearing a white V neck shirt with a black vest over it along with white and black plaid skinny jeans with my own pair of black converse. Plus jocks are so overrated. I totally prefered musicians. Miles then proceeded to climb the tree next to the jock and Mikaela. And Sam was worried about me being weird? "So what're you guys doing here?" Great this jock is trying to start something. I think I am just going to wait back in the car.

"Hey mmm..Sam yea I think I am just going to wait in the car." I started to walk away. "Wow wow wait have we met before?" This jock asked me. "No I don't make it my job to know the jocks at our school. So on that note I think I will just head that way." I said and pointed towards the car. Once I was back in the car, I got in the back seat. "He's way in over his head with this Mikaela girl." I laid down and started drawing circles with my index finger waiting for Sam and Miles to come back. I should have just stayed home.

I was almost content until Miles got in the car via the window. "Dude Miles! What are you doing? The car door does work!" I told him. Sam was just standing there watching Mikaela walk off when the radio suddenly turned on playing a song I wasn't sure of but the lyrics were Whose gonna drive ya home.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight." Sam exclaimed. "What?! She's an evil jock concubine. Let her hitch hike." I whacked Miles in the arm. My brother needs all the encouragement he can get. "She lives 10 miles from this may be my only chance you gotta understand."

"Alright well put her in the back and I'll be quite." I blocked it all out. I just stared out the window before I started to feel the car move. I looked and saw the front seat was empty. So he must have kicked Miles out so he could take home Mikaela. Sam drove up to Mikaela and asked if she wanted a ride home or at least tried. Well it apparently worked because she got in. We sat in silence for a few moments before Sam decided to brake the silence. To bad nothing really came out of his mouth.

"I can't believe I'm here right now." I heard Mikaela say. Wow this chick is really nice I thought sarcastically. "Oh you can duck down if you want. It won't hurt my feelings." Sam stated but I knew better. The whole twin telepathy thing really does work.

"Oh No no no no…I didn't mean not here with you. I mean in this situation. I seem to always in the same situation. You know I just have a weakness for really tight abs and really big arms." Eww…I mean its good if they have some muscle but when its like over powering its just kinda like gross. I saw Sam try to show his muscles without being noticable but it really didn't work. I felt like a third wheel.

"Hey Mikaela. I'm Alexis Witwicky. Call me Alex please. I'm Sam's twin sister." She turned so she could shake my hand. "Are you two new this year?" she asked us. To be completely honest I would have thought she was new this year. I don't pay attention to what goes on outside of my little group of friends. Sam explained to her that we had actaully gone to school together for since 1st grade. After a moment she figured out who we were but then the car somewhat jerked and started heading off to where I stopped earlier.

"Sam what are you doing?" I asked. "You know just working out the kinks." Once again the radio began to act up again. It landed on I feel good by James Brown. Poor Sam tried to explain but he kept getting tongue tied. Mikaela told him to pop the hood and got out of the car. Sam then started kicking the car.

"Hey Sam knock it off. Don't kick the car. What were you thinking driving over here?" "It wasn't me it was the car." He got out and started talking to Mikaela. I laid back down and once again started drawing circles with my fingers. "So you can turn on the radio by yourself and according to my brother you can drive yourself. I'm starting to think you're really alive." I felt it shudder again and this time I didn't think I was crazy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you guys like it? I know I enjoyed writing it! Please review....!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys It's me. Yea I kinda think you know that by now...hahaha. So anyway same as before I don't own any of the characters except Alex and I don't own the dialog unless Alex says it. Please review and enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We just got home from dropping Mikaela off and I was exhausted. As soon as I reached my room, I flopped on my bed and I was out like a light.

Dream Mode:

_I looked all around me. This place was foreign but also lifeless. I could tell great destruction took place. Huge cracks split the planet and shot lava through. Who would let a place go like this. I saw something out of the corner of my eyes. Two giant robots we're fighting over something. It looked like a cube. Why would that cube be so important? The scene changed and I was surrounded by darkness. A small light alluminated the dark and as I got closer I noticed that it was like a hologram of the world. There were coordinates on the globe but what they lead to I had no idea. The scene changed again and I was running. I looked beside me and Sam had the cube in his hand. When I looked behind me, I saw one of the most scariest things in the world. The giant robot was about to attack when…_

End Dream Mode.

I jolted from my bed and shortly after that Sam came running into my room. "Alex someone is stealing the car." "What?!" "Come on hurry!" I jumped out of bed and run outside. I went and grabbed my skateboard while Sam grabbed his bike. "Dad call the cops." My brother called out to the side of the house. We started racing down the road towards the camaro and Sam kept asking "Where you going with my car buddy? Huh where you going?"

Then he dialed 911. "Hello. 911. This is an emergency. My car has been stolen. My sister and I are in pursuit. Alright I need all units, the whole squadrent. Bring everyone! No No no no don't ask me questions. My father's the head of the neighbor hood watch!"

See what'd I tell you. Sam is being overdramatic. We don't need to call 911 for a stolen car. We just need the police. We followed the camaro all the way to an rundown junkyard but we got stopped by a train and we lost sight of the car.

"Do you see it?" Sam asked me. I kept running and that's when I saw it. Our car was no longer a car. It was a giant robot, like the ones I saw in my dreams. "Sam! Sam come look at this." Sam jogged over to where I was and saw it. "Oh my god." He whispered. I can't believe it these things are real. My dreams do mean something, but that's not exactly a good thing. The robot was sending out a signal similar to the one on his steering wheel. I was so busy looking at the yellow robot that I didn't notice that Sam was video taping himself.

"If you find busted beautys under my bed,…" I whacked him in the arm. "Okay Sam, now is not the time." "Ouch Alex that hurt." We started to slowy tiptoe over to the robot but was stopped when we saw dogs, who began chasing us. This is not good. This is not good. We jumped onto some barrels but I wasn't sure how long that was going to last. Out of now where, the camaro busts through somes boards nailed on the wall and drives the dogs away but also circles around us. I heard Sam yell at the car to take the keys. Well he drove the dogs away he can't be that bad. Police sirens blared in front of us and two police men emerged from the car.

"Good good good…listen listen listen…" They interupted him, " Let me see your hands." "Wait..no no. It's not me. The guys inside." They told him to shut up and demanded he walk toward the car. One of the police men came up to me and asked, "Was this man harassing you?" I gave him this gross digusted look. "No! no no no no no…Sir this is my brother and we were chasing after the person who took our car." I explained to him. "In that case, I need you to come down to the station to file a report."

It took about 3 hours to convince the police that my brother was indeed my brother and not only my brother, my twin. We also had to convince them that Sam wasn't the one stealing the car. By the time we got home, it was about 8:30. I could barely keep my eyes open on the way home but I managed to make it to my bed room before collasping on to my bed. I woke up around 12:30 and decided that the total of about 7 hours I got, 3 hours before I was woken up by my dreams and Sam then 4 hours just now…come on people keep up, was enough for the day.

I walked over to my dresser and fished out some clothes. I picked out a blue and green plaid Nollie Kyoto Woven Shirt with cuffed sleeves, a white tank top with a peace sign on it, and a pair of denim skinny jeans. I went and took a shower then got dressed. I put the peace sign tank top on under the plaid shirt. I straightened my brown hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. By the time I was finished, it was 1:00. I made my way over to Sam's room, knocked, then entered without permission. He was sitting in his boxers still and throwing a basketball into the hoop he has attached to his wall.

"Hey I'm going for a ride on my skateboard." He snorted. "Didn't you leave it at the junkyard last night?" "You forgot that I have two skateboards." I said while laughing. "I won't be long. I'll be home like at 1:30 or 2:00." I headed toward the door. I walked out to the garage, grabbed my skateboard and left. I didn't realized I was being followed until I went around the block. I wasn't just being stalked by anyone; I was being stalked by Sam and I's camaro and no one was in the vehicle. I raced home and ran inside the house, calling Sam.

"Sam! SAM!" He came running into the kitchen. "Alex what!? What? What is it?" I tried to breathe. "The camaro. It came back and has been following me all the way home. And no one is in the car." Sam went over to the window and saw the camaro. "Satan's camero is stalking us." He looked out the window one more time. "We got to get out of here," he said. He ran out to the front door, with me on my skateboard right at his heels, and he took off on mom's old bike.

The camaro even followed us on the sidewalk, like the car was on the sidewalk. It chased us all the way into town. Sam looked behind him to see if it was still pursuing us, so he didn't notice the huge crack in the sidewalk he was about to hit. "SAM LOOK OUT!" He looked to late and he slammed into the crack. Sam flipped over the bike and landed on his back. I stopped my skateboard just in time.

"Sam are you okay?" I asked. "Sam?...Alex?" I glanced over and saw Mikaela and her group of friends. "Oh hey Mikaela." I said. "Hey." Sam barely was able to squeeze out. "That was really… awesome." She mentioned but paused trying to find the right word. "Yea it felt awesome." "Are you okay?" she asked. "No I'm not okay. I'm losing my mind alittle bit. Getting chased by my car right now. I gotta go." We headed down the street with the camaro still following us. It chased us to a different junk yard, but we were able to hide until it went away.

"Hey look! It's the police." Sam exclaimed. He started pedalling towards the car shouting "Officer…Officer." Right when he drove up to the side of the vehicle, the officer swung the door open causing Sam to once again hit the pavement. There was something wrong about this police car. Sam got up anyway and shouted into the windshield of the car. "Listen….this is the worst day of my life. I've been followed here on my mothers bike, right? And my car its right there and its been following me and my twin sister here. So get out of the car."

Sam hit the hood of the car which the policeman didn't like very much because he advanced on my brother. Sam couldn't find a chance to get up. I tried to help but I couldn't get close enough. Everytime I would get to him, the car would speed forward, almost hitting Sam, and then immediately put on the brakes. Then the headlights started doing something freaky. The policeman wasn't really a policeman. He was one of those robots too, like the on we saw our car turn into.

"Come on Sam get up!" I yelled. I skated on my skateboard while Sam sprinted but we didn't get very far before the robot's arm collided with my brother and I. Once we landed Sam looked over at me and said, "Alex, you need to go get help." I gasped. "No way I am not leaving you with this." Before the robot slammed his arm down to block us in, Sam pushed me over the edge of the car and yelled "GO GET HELP!"

I did as I was told and rushed to find help. I didn't get very far before the yellow camaro stopped right in front of my path and opened the car door. He can't be bad right? Otherwise he would have tried already. He wasn't stlaking us. He was just trying to protect us. I ran and got inside the car, sliding into the driver's seat. "Quick Sam needs help!" I put my seatbelt on while the vehicle took off. When we got to Sam, he was still being chased by the robot but, Mikaela was there also. The camaro did a donut knocking over the giant robot in the process.

He stopping in front of the two and opened the car door like he did for me. "Sam, Mikaela….GET IN!" I yelled. Sam was tryig to convince her and she eventually complied. Once they both were in Sam asked "Are you the one driving?" "Are you kidding?! This is all the car's doing. I mean do you see my hands on the steering wheel?"

Everyone was shouting. Mikaela, who was freaking out the most, was repeatedly yelling "We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die." All this screaming wasn't helping. This car is trying to protect us, the least we can do is trust it. He crashed through a window but we were all still alive. We drove into the hours of night. We finally somewhat lost the police car. He parked in the dark by a warehouse and locked us in. "Oh no no no…we're locked in." Sam tried starting the car but it didn't work. The police car passed us and was backing up. The camaro started back up again and sped right pass the back end of the police car.

He spun in a circle again but slammed on the brakes so we would go flying out the opened door. The camaro began to transform into the form he was in last night, his robot form, his true form. He got in a defensive position as the police car transformed as well and tackled our camaro. This littler robot jumped out of the bigger robot and started coming after us. Mostly it was attacking my brother so Mikaela and I went to find something that would kill it. She found a electical saw and I found an axe. We ran back to Sam who was backed up against a fence while trying to hold back the robot. Mikaela and I started hacking away at the thing until it had only its head left.

"Yea not so tough without a head now are ya." Sam exclaimed while kicking his head. He looked back at us and said "Come on." We walked over to where the camaro robot was. He was walking up the hill that Sam fell down. He was standing proud with his hands on his hips. I started to walk up the hill when Sam shouted yet whispered "Alex what are you doing?" I took a glimspe at my brother and replied, "He won't hurt us. I just know it." Sam also started to follow my lead. "Sam what are you doing?" "Alex is right. If he wanted to hurt us he would have done it already." "Well do you two speak robot?" Sam followed me up the hill. "I think he wants something cause the other one was talking about my ebay page." "You are the strangest boy I have ever met."

Sam ignored that comment and asked the robot "Can you talk?" The radio kept switching channels to make a sentence. "So you talk through the radio?" I asked. He began to make cheering noises and clapped his hands. It was like playing charades. "So what about last night? What was that?" Sam asked. He switched through channels landing on a preaching channel while he pointed to the sky. "So you were like sending out a signal to other robots?" I asked. He nodded. Mikaela decided to join us. "What are you like an alien or something?" He began to transform into the camaro again and swung his door open for us to get it. "Anymore questions you wanna ask?"

I immediately got in the vehicle. I've got nothing left to lose and I certainly can't turn back from this. I got in the back while Sam and Mikaela sat up front. I laid down because I was so exhausted. I started rubbing the leather of the back seat causing the camaro's engine to purr even more and to shudder. I whispered "Thank you." to him. My eyelids were almost shut when I felt the car come to a sudden stop.

"What what's going on?" I asked. Sam and Mikaela were getting out of the car. "Well Mikaela had said he was a piece of crap camaro." I looked at Mikaela. "Why would you say that? That was a classic camaro. A real good car." "I'm sorry. I didn't think he would take it personally." We sat in silence until Sam gasped. "What!" I looked over and saw the brand new camaro. Now this car was amazing. Not that it wasn't amazing before but…ya know. We got back in and headed off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yea what did you think? Please review! I hoped you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

HaHaHa...I'm back! So anyway...Guess What?! I got the Bumble Bee Lunch Box for School. Its that Amazing. I am a freaking 17 year old who loves transformers and I am such a nerd I got a Bumble Bee Lunch Box. Oh Well! I Love It! Anyway...I don't own anyone except Alex and any dialog that Alex doesn't say I don't own either. So please enjoy and review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He took us to this building and that's when we spotted it. Asteroids we hurdling towards Earth. One of them crash landed not to far from us. We ran over to see it wasn't really an asteroid. It was more like a pod. A robot just like the camaro was coming out of it, but it ran off. We hopped back into our car and he drove us to this alley way, where we got surrounded by four more vehicles.

One was a GMC black truck. One was a cadillac. One was a Medical vehicle while the last one was a semi truck with a flame paint job with the colors red and blue. They all transformed but the semi truck started first. Even our camaro transformed. The semi truck robot got right up in our face and asked "Are you Sam and Alexis Witwicky, descendatnts of Archibald Witwicky." "Alex please" I said back while Sam said "Yea." Then he introduced himself.

"My name is Opitmus Prime. We're autonomous robotic organisms from the planet cybertron." The other yellow one, the one that transformed from a medical vehicle interupted "But you can call us autobots for short." "Autobots" Sam and I repeated in unison. "What's crakin lil'bitches?" We turned around to see the cadilliac robot do a fancy turning move. "My first lieutenant Designation Jazz." Then Jazz spun again and landed back on a run down car behind him saying "This looks like a cool place to kick to." "How did he learn to talk like that?"

Optimus answered, "We've learned Earth's lanugages through the world wide web." We turned to the GMC robot. "My weapons speacialists Ironhide." He pulled out some alien looking guns and asked "You feeling lucky punk." "Easy Ironhide." Optimus said. "Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons." "Our Medical Officer, Ratchet." Ratchet sniffed the air and replied, "The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female." Wow I could have told you that without sniffing the air. "You already know your guardian Bumble Bee." Some music started playing and Bumble Bee started punching the air. "So our our guardian?" Sam asked. He nodded and made a little noise.

Bumble Bee had the bluest eyes I have ever seen and when he punch the air, it made him look so cute. I could feel my face heating up abit until I saw a red light hit his throat. "His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them." I turned back to Optimus. "You're here because of that cude thing aren't you?" "Yes the allspark." Optimus replied. Sam looked at me. "Wait how did you know that's what they were looking for?" "Remember those glasses of grandfather's?" He nodded.

"Well about two years ago. I was looking at them but I wasn't just seeing the glasses. I was like sent into a vision and I saw weird things, like I could see some type of code, ya know and ever since then I have had dreams about these robots and this cube that they were fighting over. I sometimes would also see some type of map, but I have no idea where it leads but I bet you it will take you to the cube thingy…what'd they call it? The allspark."

"She's right. And we must find it before Megatron." We looked up at Optimus. "Mega What?" Optimus made something shoot out of his eyes. He cracked the Earth and sent us into a vision just like the one with my grandfather's glasses. Only I didn't see this. It showed us the war between the autobots and decepticons, with Megatron being the decepticon's leader and how the allspark was lost forever in space until Megatron traced it to Earth where our great great grandfather discovered him covered in ice. Then grandfather accidentally activated Megatron's navigation system and the map to the allspark was imprinted on his glasses. That would explain why I saw some type of a code and a map.

"Wait, How did you know about his glasses?" Optimus turned to us and said, "Ebay." I laughed alittle. "So if the decepticons find the Allspark before you guys, what will happen? I mean it can't be good right?" I asked. "If the decepticons find the allspark, they will use its power to transform human technology to build a new army…" Ratchet began. "And the human race will be extingushed." Optimus finished. "Sam and Alex Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Great the fate of the world is on our shoulders.

"Please tell me you two have those glasses." Mikaela stated. "Yea we do but, they're at the house." I said. "Alright then Autobots roll out." Optimus demanded. All the autobots transformed into their vehicles and we got into Bumble Bee. Once we got there, we told Mikaela to watch them and to give us five minutes. We started to run up to the house. Dad was waiting at the door.

"Thanks for staying on my path." He said sarcastically. "Oh yea…hey dad." We said in unison. We slammed the door shut so Dad couldn't come outside. "Oh right the path, Dad. I'm going to sweep it right now." "Yep and I am going to do the trash." I said. "You know guys. I buy half of your car. I help you bail your brother out of jail. Then I decide to do all your chores." Sam just started telling him different chores that we were going to do.

I spotted the autobots were beginning to transform. I hit Sam and he noticed also. Sam mention scraping the grill. Man he is messed up. I looked around Sam to see Bumble Bee peeking around the corner of the house. I hit Sam again and he spotted Bumble Bee. "The ummm…I love you. God I love you just so much right now" Sam said. Really Sam that's the best you can come up with. "You know your mom wanted me to ground you two. You're three minutes late." "Just another thing you did for us Dad." I said. Dad started to walk away so I ran back to try to get the autobots out of the backyard.

"Watch the path Watch the path." Sam said from behind me. Then Optimus stepped on the fountain. "No NO No" "Oops sorry my bad." Sam was fuming. Okay now was not the time to worry about the yard. "You couldn't wait. I told you to stay just stay." I saw Mojo run out of the house. He ran right over to Ironhide and peed on him.

"No Mojo…bad dog. Don't pee on the robot." I saw Ironhide get out his cannons again. "You have a rodent infestion. Shall I terminate." "No NO No…we love chiuauas. Bad Mojo no peeing on the robot." I said. "Alright Sam come on we gotta find those glasses." We ran into the house and up to Sam's room. I started looking every in this messing room. "Sam where was the last place you saw them?" I asked. "I had them in my bookbag." I look everywhere but I couldn't find his bookbag.

I heard metal clanking. Mikaela was being lifted into the window. "They really want those glasses." I ran downstairs. Knowing Sam he left his bookbag downstairs. When I got downstairs, my parents we're watching the news about the autobots crashing. Only they think that the autobots crashing were just a plane. They were drinking wine which meant mom might be a little loopy. All of the sudden the ground shook violently and the electricity flickered.

"Earthquake Earthquake. Judy get under the table. You too Alex." My just sat there and looked at Dad. "How did you get over there so fast?" In spite of everything that is going on, I had to laugh at that. I looked out the window and saw Ratchet had fallen on the ground which is what caused the ground to shake. Then all the electricity went out. Mom and Dad started heading upstairs. That was my chance to look around without getting questioned. I searched the whole living room and the kitchen.

I found the backpack in the kitchen and the glasses were in the front pocket. As I was getting the glasses out, I glanced up and was scared out of my wits. There was Bumble Bee staring at me. He put his finger to his lips to signal me to be quite. Oh I got it he was hiding. Oh he is so cute. I gave him the signal for okay and I winked at him. I ran back upstairs and the electricity came back on. I ran up to Sam's room and said,

"I got the…" but stopped myself when I saw that Mom and Dad were in there along with Mikaela. "You got the what?" Mom asked. "My ummm skateboard. Yep I thought I lost it, but it was right where I left it." I signaled with my head that we needed to go. Sam, Mikaela, and I headed downstairs.

I went to head out into the backyard to give them the glasses but instead of the autobots being there I saw a whole bunch of officers. I couldn't tell if they were police or the FBI or something like that. Oh this is not good, I thought. I put the glasses in my pocket. I ran back into the kitchen. "Sam, we have a problem." "What? What do you mean a problem?" "The autobots are gone and some type of law enforcement officers are surrounding the house." "Oh my god. We don't need this right now." We walked out of the kitchen. They were in our house too. "What's this?" Sam asked.

"How ya doing there? Are you Sam and Alex?" The dude asked. "Yea." We said simultaneously. "Well I need you to come with us." Then Dad stepped in "No this is way out of line." "Sir I am asking politely." He said. Ha could have fooled me. "You're not taking my son and daughter." "What you going to get rough with us?" "Nope but I'm going to call the police cause somethings fishy about this." "There's something fishy about you, your set of twins, your little taco bell dog, and this whole operation."

"What operation?" My dad was not being a happy camper. "That is what we're going to find out." Another dude started whisperig to the freak that was interrogating us. "Sam, Alex…step forward please." He put a machine up to us and it started beeping out of control. "14 racks. Bingo…Tag'em and bag'em." The people went and put handcuffs on us and threw us into a van. We got a bit a ways from home before the man started to interrogate us some more.

"So, ladiesman217, that is your user name right?" I gave Sam a are you kidding me look. "Yea but it was a typeo and I ran with it." "Well what do you make of this." He played the video that Sam had made the night before. "My name is Sam Witwicky…" Mikaela spoke up. "Yea that sounds like ladiesman217." I whacked Sam in the arm again. I knew he shouldn't have taped that. "Last night you told the officer that your car had transformed. Enlighten me." "Well you see what had happened was my car was stolen from me, from my house. But its okay now because its back. It came back." Mikaela and I gave him a look. "Well not by itself…." Mikaela started but I finished with "Because that would be crazy."

We all started laughing like insane people. Then the man suddenly stopped. "So what do you kids know about aliens huh?" We all stopped then. "What do you mean like E.T., like a martian?" Sam asked. "It's an urban legend." Mikaela said. "Depends…aliens as in foreignors as in people from different countries…yes they exist. Aliens as in from outer space..haha..get real." I said sarcastically.

"You see this. This is my do whatever I want and get away with it badge. I'm gonna lock you up forever." "For doing what? We didn't do anything wrong! You're the ones who came into our house for no reason. You didn't show us a warrant." I exclaimed getting angry. The fate of the world is our hands, technically in my pocket, and this dude is questioning us. "Oh you kow what. He's just pissy cause he has to get back to guarding the mall." "You in the training bra. Do not test me, especially with your daddy's paroll coming up." "Paroll?" Sam and I questioned at the same time.

She looked over at us. "It's nothing." "Grand Theft Auto, that ain't nothing?" "Remember those cars my dad used to teach me to fix, well they weren't always his." "You stole cars?" Sam asked. "Well we couldn't always afford a babysitter so sometimes he had to take me along." Mr. I have a badge so do as I say man spoke up. "She's got her own juvy record to prove it. She's a criminal. Criminals are hot." "Okay dude that's gross." I said. "It would be a real shame if he had to rot in jail…" I stopped listening because I noticed that little beeper thingy they put up against us was beeping wildly again. That could only mean one thing.

Two big robotic hands slammed through the windows. We kinda dangled there until the top was completely ripped off. I looked up and saw Optimus. "You A holes are on for it now. Gentleman I want you to meet my friend, Optimus Prime." Sam stated. "Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots relieve them of their weapons." The rest of the autobots came in and Jazz took their weapons using sometime of magnet in his hand. Mr. Douche was freaking out. I was enjoying that.

" Hi there." Really? I wish this guy would just shut up. "You don't seem scared. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus was right in this dude's face. Yea you go Optimus. "Look there are S7 protocalls. I can't communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you." "Get out of the car." The dude was jumbly with his words and moving to slow for Optimus. "NOW!" Sam, Mikaela, and I got out while Mikaela helped us with our handcuffs, "So what you're good with handcuffs too?" Sam asked. I elbowed Sam. "You weren't supposed to here all that." "Dude Sam what's wrong with you. Mikaela is the same person. So she stole cars big deal." "Yea." He started walking away and I gave Mikaela a look that said I tried. "Sam! I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you had to scarfice anything in your perfect little life?"

We walked over to Mr. S7 and Sam asked, "What is sector 7?" "I'm the one who asks questions around here not you young man!" "How did you know abou the aliens?" Mikaela asked. "Where did you take Sam and I's parents." "I'm not at liberty to dicuss this." Sam took his do what ever you want and get away with it badge. Whose in control now?

All of the sudden Bumble Bee started peeing on him, if that's what you call that for a robot. I started busting up laughing. Bumble Bee looked down at me, giving me a what I think was a smile, and I put up my hand for him to give me a high five. He looked at me confused, then took his finger and hit it. I felt an electrical shock go through me, but I don't think it was because of the fact that he is a robot. My laugh started to turn into more of a giggle and I could feel my face heating up again. I think I may be feeling something for this yellow robot.

Everything was fine and dandy, Mikaela even got the A hole to take off his clothes, until we started hearing seirens and helicopters. We had to get out of here. I felt bumble bee pick me up and transform so that I was in the car when he got finished. "Wait Bee, what about Sam and Mikaela?" He switch through his stations and came up with "Look behind you." I did as Bumble Bee told me. Sam and Mikaela were with Optimus…they would safe. We followed Optimus just to make sure. Optimus hid under the bridge which was a good idea.

But then things just didn't seem to wanna go our way. I saw Mikaela and Sam start to slip off of Optimus. "Oh my gosh. Bumble Bee we have to help them." Bumble Bee sped up then did a quick donut causing me to fall out of the car. He then transformed and caught them both. I felt so relieved, until I saw the helicoptors shooting wires at Bumble Bee to capture him. "NO! STOP!" I was yelling. He was pulled down to the ground by force. "BUMBLE BEE!….NO STOP! YOU HURTING HIM!"

I ran over to him and put my hands on his face. "Don't worry Bee we'll get you out of this…Don't worry it'll be okay." I could feel tears wanting to spill over. I could hear him cooing and I felt him nuzzling my shoulder, trying to comfort me. "It'll be okay. We'll get you out of this. It'll be okay." I felt someone grab onto my arms and pull me away from Bee. "NO! LET GO!...STOP!" I tired to get back to Bumble Bee. I kicked and punched and scratched but this dude wouldn't let go. The tears were falling and Bee was trying to reach out to me, but I couldn't reach him.

They started spraying him with some type of chemical…or maybe it was liquid nitrogen to freeze him. I was pulled all the way back to the van. "Happy to see me." I didn't say anything and tried to fight my way back to Bumble Bee. I was thrown into the back seat of the van along with my brother and Mikaela. I tried to wipe away my tears but I couldn't cause more would just come. This has to be the worst day of my life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh snap...Alex is feeling something for Bumble Bee...is it friendship or love....who knows? Well I do...haha...but i wrote it...haha...please review and i hoped you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I don't feel like talking much so i am going to skip right to saying I don't own any of the characters except Alex and I don't own the dialog unless Alex says it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were dragged off and put on a helicoptor with two other people. One was a girl and the other was a boy. The girl had blonde curly hair and the boy was wearing a Red football shirt….not sure for what team though. Sam decided to speak up. "So?" Sam started. "So, What did they get you for?" The girl asked, and according to her accent she was australian. "We bought a car, turned out to be an alien robot. Who knew?" I didn't wanna talk. I was insanely worried about Bumble Bee. I can't imagine what experiments they were performing on him.

We landed and were drove to the Hover Dam. Why in the world would we be at Hover Dam? We followed these men in uniform until we came face to face with Mr. A hole again. "Hey kids. I think we got off on the wrong start. You must be hungry? Do you want a latte, a hoho?" He put his hand on my brothers shoulder. I pushed him away and asked in angry tone "Where's Bumble Bee?" I wasn't going to corraporate for much longer.

"Bumble Bee?" "Our car! WHERE IS THE CAMARO?" A different guy came up and tried to get me to calm down. He was bald at the top of his head but he had hair growing on the sides plus he had a mustache. "Kid, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here." "Yea no dip shirlock but you took one of the autobots. One of the good guys. You're hurting someone who is trying to PROTECT YOU!" I felt so stressed and I am not good at dealing with stress. Sometimes I wig out, sometimes I cry, sometimes I feel the need to kill anything in sight. Right now it was a little bit of all three. "Alright sis, calm down. Yelling isn't going to get us to him any faster. Please calm down…let me handle this."

"We need to know everything you know." "Fine but first I'll take my car, our parents, oh and her juvy record. That has to be gone, like forever." Sam demanded. The dude started to walk away "Come with me; We'll talk about your car." I felt relief and a bit more calm. I didn't wanna think about what Mr. A Hole was talking about but it was hard not to listen to.

He kept talking about NVE's. Apparently that was short for something. It was so much better to just call them autobots and decepticons. They took us to a chamber where I saw something I wish I would never have to come across. Megatron. He looks the exact same way he did in my dreams. "We call him NVE1." Sam decided to but in. "Sir I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know but that's Megatron." Mr. A Hole turned to us.

"He's the leader of the decepticons." I said after Sam. The bald dude said "He has been in crial state since 1935. Your great great grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in all of mankind." Mr. A Hole, you know I should probably stop calling him that and calling him by his real name, started talking. "The fact is your looking at the source of the modern age. Micro chip, lasers, space flight cars, or reverse engineer, by studying him. NVE1." Simmons got right in my brother and I's face. He is about to go right back to Mr.A Hole. "That's what we call him."

Secetary of Defense, Keller, decided to speak. "And you didn't think that the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile robot alien frozen in the basement?" "Until recent events we had no credible threat to national security." "Well you got one now!" If I was in the right state of mind I would have laughed and given the Sec. Def. a high five, but I am pretty depressed.

Then the captain of the military team that survived the Qatar attack asked "Why Earth." Sam and I answered in unison "The Allspark." Everyone looked confused except for Sam, Mikaela and I. "Allspark, What is that?" Keller asked. I answered that. "It's a giant cube with a lot if inscribtions on it. Mostly of their lanugage." "Yea and Mr. NVE1 here a.k.a Megatron, that's what they call him, basically the horbitcer of death, wants to use the cube to transform human technology and take over the world. That's their plan." Simmons asked, "You're sure about that?" I nodded while Sam said "Yea. You know where it is don't you." The baldman bluntly said, "Follow me."

They really did have it. They took us to a kinda like booth., kinda like the ones you see at baseball games that rich people stay in and it overlooked a different room that held the cube. He explained that President Hoover had this place built so not even aliens could detect it. Then the australian girl asked what kind of energy it harnessed. They took us to another chamber to show us this, but I had already see what this kind of energy could do because of my dreams, so I decided to wait outside. Sam and Mikaela were understanding but the others didn't really care, which is understandable because its not like we know each other.

I really just wanted to go and find Bumble Bee but I knew that it wasn't a good idea. I would have to be patient. Then everything happened so suddenly. I was no longer in the room outside the room that they went in. I was down where the allspark was. I was standing in plain sight but no one saw me. Then I saw that small robot that attacked my brother absorbing the cubes energy, becoming bigger. The all of the sudden I was back in the same room as I was before. I think that I just had a premonition. That little robot was still alive and it probably has told the decepticons where the cube is. We needed to get to Bumble Bee because he can protect the cube from getting into their hands.

As soon as everyone was out of the room, I walked over to Sam and whispered, "Sam that little robot that attacked you is here and it has told the decepticons where the cube is." He looked at me with disbelief. "How would you know that?" "Well, it was kind of like my dreams except this happened while I was awake. You need to get Simmons to take us to Bumble Bee now because he is going to know what to do." "Alright but we need to go now." "Why what's wrong?" "I think that Megatron is about to make his entrance."

We all headed towards a weapons chamber where everyone was loading up until the electricity started to flicker and then Sam ran over and said, "You have to take us to our car. You have to take us to our car. He's gonna know what to do with the cube." He was telling this to Simmons. "You car is confiscaded." "Well unconfiscade it." "I don't know what will happen, well maybe you do but I don't." "What you just want to wait around to see what happens." All this arguing was getting us nowhere. Then out of nowhere the captain like tackled Simmons and convinced him to take us to Bumble Bee. I don't think I smiled bigger then I had when I heard that.

They lead us to the chamber where they were keeping Bumble Bee and Sam and I started yelling at the workers to stop spraying him. Then I ran up to him and hugged him around his head the best I could. "You're okay. Oh thank goodness you're okay." He started cooing and nuzzling me like when he was first captured. I had tears forming in my eyes again. Then he noticed that the people had stopped probing and spraying him. He turned and saw everyone while Sam asked, "You're okay right? They didn't hurt you right?"

He picked me up then threw done his visor protector. He held me close to him and transformed his hand into a gun. I could feel my face heating up again. Bumble Bee started to stand up but didn't let his gurad down. I began to talk to him to calm him down. "It's okay Bee. They won't hurt you anymore." He still just held his position. "Please Bee. Trust me."

After hearing that, he transformed his gun back into his hand but he didn't put me down. Not that I was complaining though. Then Sam spoke up. "Look the cube is here and the decepticons are coming. Come on I am going to take you to the allspark." Everyone started leaving and Bee began to follow. "hey Bee, you can put me down." I said a little embrassaed. He looked a bit disappointed but put me down anyway.

Before he fulling stood back up, I kissed him on the cheek and said, "I'm really glad you're okay." When we got to the chamber with the allspark, Bumble Bee made it shrink. Captain Lennox made a plan to hide the allspark in Mission City. Then we headed off for the battle of our lives.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you enjoy it? I hope so. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

HaHaHa so this is it. The second to last chapter. After this is the epilogue. I hoped you enjoyed the story. Not sure if i am going to make a sequel yet or not, but if you guys want me to then sure why not. if ya'll don't want me to you kinda gotta tell me, so please review! Oh and I don't own any characters except Alex and I don't ownt he dialog except if alex says it. (But i do own the dialog at the end of this chapter and the epilogue) Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We got about maybe 20 minutes away from Sector Seven when we saw Optimus and the other autobots. At least Bumble Bee wouldn't be alone during all of this. Then we noticed the police car from earlier, the decepticon police car being followed by other terrifying vehicles. This could not be good. I could hear Sam whispering "Block him. Block him. Block him." The big construction truck started to transform. He was scarier then the police car. He started skating through cars and destroying anything in his path. Optimus transformed also and the construction truck tackled Optimus causing them to fall over the bridge.

I couldn't see them after that. I was positive Optimus could take him though. We continued on our way to the city. When we got there, the army team began to set up a perimeter and got ready for the aircrafts to show up. They spotted an F-22 in the sky, but there was something off about it. The aircraft was flying way too low. Then Ironhide transformed and yelled, "It's Starscream!" We got out of Bumble Bee so he could help Ironhide. They told us to back up while they got a giant Furby Truck to block the missile launched at us. It helped some but not much because we were all still thrown backwards.

I hit the pavement about 10 yards backwards and let me tell you I hit hard. I was surprised I hadn't broken anything or blacked out, but my head did hurt. I sat up and waited for my vision to become clearer but then I wish I hadn't. I saw Bumble Bee crushed underneath a truck and he was slowly crawling away. "BEE!" I ran over to him and his legs were torn off. "Bee, oh my gosh. Are you okay?" I stood in front of him. This was hurting me just as much as it was hurting him. Sam came over to and he seemed just as upset as I did. "Sam, call for help." I sat down in front of Bumble Bee and stroked his face which he didn't seem to mind. Once again he nuzzled against me.

Mikaela looked over and saw an old tow truck. She ran over to it while Sam and I looked defeated. "I'm not gonna leave you." We said simultaneously. Bee handed the cube to Sam and Mikaela came over with the tow truck. "Sam! Alex. Help me with this.".

"We're gonna get you out of this." I helped Mikaela hook Bee up to the tow truck when Capitan Lennox ran up to Sam. "Sam where's the cube?" "Right there." He ran off then came back "Okay listen I can't leave my guys out there so here's a flare. There's a tall white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare signal the chopper." "I can't do that." Lennox grabbed him by the shirt and said "Listen to me you're a soldier now. I need you to take this cube and get it into military hands while we hold them off or a lot of people are going to die. If it helps, take your twin with you."

Sam jumped out of the truck and Lennox tried to get Mikaela to leave but she wouldn't leave until she got Bumble Bee out of there. I went to jump out of the truck also and follow Sam but, Bumble Bee grabbed my hand with is giant one and pulled me back to him. He put it back to his face and nuzzled it. "I'll be back I promise, but just incase there's something I wanna say." He looked at me intently. "I love you."

That's the only thing I could say to describe how I felt ever since I started to figure out my car was alive. I went and jumped out of the car before he could show any response. I have felt rejection before. I'd rather not face it again. It looked like Sam and Mikaela were doing this same thing I just did.

"Sam we need to go." I started to pull on his arm when Ironhide said, "Sam, Alex. We will protect you," referring to himself and Ratchet. We started running, him with the cube and me with the flare. Ironhide told us to keep running and don't stop.

Unfortunately, Starscream slammed right in front of us. Ironhide and Ratchet tried to protect us but were injured. Sam and I took off again but Sam got hit by a car accidentally activating the cube. I helped Sam back up and we ran off again but this time Megatron was right on our trail. Once we got in the building, we stopped for like two seconds to breathe.

We ran up about like a thousand steps. We climbed all the way to the roof and we spotted the helicopters. "Alex! Light the flare." I hit it up against one of the walls and we started yelling at the copters. Right when we were about to give the cube to them, Starscream launched a missile at them.

The copter started to crash and we had to duck so the propellers would chop us up into tiny bits. Megatron blasted through the ceiling so Sam and I held onto one of the pillars. "Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshlings? Give me the allspark and you may live to be my pets." "We're never giving you this allspark." We said in unison. "Oh so unwise."

He hit the pillar with a chain and we started to fall to our deaths. I guess I wasn't going to be able to keep my promise. Right when all hope seemed to be lost, Optimus Prime caught us. He told us to hold on as we descended, but it wasn't very graceful. In the middle of climbing down the walls of buildings, Megatron attacked Optimus causing us to fall. Once we fell Optimus opened up his hand so we could get out.

"Sam, Alex. You guys risked your lives to protect the cube." "No sacrifice, no victory." We both said. Optimus gave a small laugh. "Even in danger you twins manage to still stay in unison. If I can't defeat Megatron, put the cube in my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. Get behind me."

He was getting up while he said, "It's you and me Megatron." "No it's just me Prime." "At the end of the day, one shall stand, one shall fall." My brother and I hide in the craters that were created from Optimus and Megatron's fall. Optimus wasn't doing to well. Then I got an idea.

"Sam, what if we put the cube in Megatron's chest? That way Megatron dies and the cube is destroyed. Optimus won't have to be sacrificed." He nodded, "Yea that's a good idea. You stay here. I'll go do it." "No I can't let you do that." "Trust me Alex! I need to do this." I nodded and stayed behind but I watched.

Optimus wasn't doing to well. Sam very carefully snuck over to Megatron and Optimus. Megatron was being pelleted with missiles and bullets until he fell. He was crawling towards Sam and Sam rammed the cube into Megatron's chest. He spazzed a bit before he dropped dead. It was over. I ran over to Sam and gave him the biggest hug I could.

"Good Job twin." "Sam I owe you my life. We are in your debt." Optimus stated. "It was actually Alex's idea." Sam admitted. "We are in both of your debts." "Nah don't worry about it." I said while laughing a bit.

Mikaela and Bumble Bee pulled up along with the rest of the autobots. "Sorry we couldn't save him." Ironhide handed a ripped in half Jazz. "Aww…Jazz." Optimus said. "We lost a great comrade, but gained new ones. Thank You. All of you. You honored us with great bravery." Optimus sure was one for speeches. "Permission to speak sir." Oh my gosh did Bumble Bee just talk? "Permission granted, old friend."

"I wish to stay with the twins." "If that is their choice." I looked at Bee and said, "Yes." And Sam said yes after me. After all of this, we went home. It was the longest weekend ever in my opinion. We got all cleaned up and I tried to go to sleep. There was something on my mind though. It was what I said to Bumble Bee. I needed to know what he felt. I would rather face rejection than not knowing and yes I will be rejected. I mean it's not impossible for us to be together, but I doubt he'll wanna be with a human.

I got out of my room and walked over to the garage. As soon as he noticed it was me, he transformed "Hey Bee, about what I said the other day," He interrupted me by saying, "You regret saying it." "No not at all. It's just that I know you won't feel the same way, due to the fact that I am human and you are a robot." "How do you know that?" I didn't get what he meant at first, but then I smiled and said, "So you do feel the same way?" He nodded. "Even if I am human and you are robot?" "You are the most beautiful human I have ever seen." "And you're the hottest robot I have ever seen." I face was turning red and I tried to hide it. He lifted me up and kissed me on the head. He couldn't exactly kiss me on the lips. We sat there for a while, me sitting on his chest, and I could feel my eyelids start to drop. Soon I was fast asleep not having one bad nightmare…only dreaming of me and him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did ya'll think? Please review!


	7. Epilogue

Hey ya'll this is the last chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it. Remember if you want me to write a sequel then tell me. If not this may be the end. To all of you who read this and like anime I am almost finished writing My OHSHC story and then i will type it and put it up on this website also. Just figured you might wanna know that tid bit of info. Anyway, I do own the plot in this chapter and the dialog, but i don't own the characters except for Alex and Zack. Please review and enjoy!

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_5 months later_

After the war between the autobots and decepticons, Sam, Mikaela, and I had become great friends, along with Capitan Lennox and his family. I baby-sit their daughter Annabelle every once in a while, so that Him and his wife can spend time together. After everything they have been through, they deserve it.

Today I am watching Annabelle at my house, while Mikaela and Sam were on a picnic and my parents were at work. Annabelle was adjusting to the autobots very easily, especially when I babysat with Bumble Bee, like today for example. I was in the kitchen getting together a bottle for Annabelle for when she woke up from her nap. I looked outside and saw Bumble Bee parked outside. We had just spent about an hour playing outside and I got to say that little girl had some energy for a 7 month old. All she did was crawl around but it was hard to keep up with her. Bumble Bee had transformed and had played with her for a bit. She gave him a run for his money.

Speaking of Bumble Bee and me, we're going strong. It's been a bit difficult being different species but we make it work. We have a very cute relationship in my opinion and I love it.

I heard the door bell ring bringing me out of my thoughts. The door bell caused Annabelle to wake up. I walked over to Annabelle's little play crib and picked her up. When I opened the door, I saw someone I could have avoided for the rest of my life.

"Zack what are you doing here?" "I wanted to talk. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I know that I cheated on you but I am seriously and truly sorry." "I forgive you for your mistake. Now you can leave."

I went to shut the door but he stopped me. "Wait so are we getting back together or…" "What do you think all of the sudden I am going to jump into your arms?" "Uhhh…yea." He said little unsure of himself. "Uhhhh…no. I have moved on and I am very happy with him." "HaHaHaHa….with who?" He asked. Did he really think that I would grieve over him for months? "With me." Someone had said from behind me.

I looked and saw a teenager but he looked a bit older then me. He had Black hair with blonde tips and he had swept bangs. It was kinda long but not really. It was a little longer then his ears and very choppy and layered. The bangs were a bit longer then the rest of his hair but that's normally the case with that type of hair style. He wore a black and yellow plaid shirt with black skinny jeans and a pair of converse. I knew those colors and voice anywhere. This person was Bumble Bee. I don't know how but it was.

"And you are?" Zack asked. "Her boyfriend, Brendan." "Oh yea right. And this is your child." He said sarcastically. "Shut up jackass. This is Annabelle Lennox and Bee really is my boyfriend." "What is Bee you little nickname for him?" He said but I ignored his comment and said, "I told you I accept your apology now leave." "Come on Alex you know you wanna come back to me." He stared at me straight in the eyes and I stared right back. "No I don't. Now leave." "Leave before I make you leave." Bumble Bee said. "Ya what are you going to do?"

Bee punched him and thrown him onto the lawn, slamming the door in the process. Then the real Bumble Bee, a.k.a the camaro, started revving his engine and took off after Zack, chasing him for about a block and a half. After Bee came back, I couldn't stop laughing. Neither could he.

"So Bee, how did you get yourself like this?" I asked referring to the human form he was in right now. I walked into the kitchen with Annabelle on my hip and Bumble Bee following me. "I have been working with Ratchet to perfect my hologram, to make it solid so that way I can really be with you." I started giving Annabelle her bottle. I smiled.

"You did this for us?" He smiled back and said, "Yea." I kissed him for the first time on the lips and it would have been more passionate if it hadn't been for the fact that Annabelle was between us. "That's so sweet. Did I ever mention I love you?" "Maybe once or twice. I love you too." He pulled me in for another kiss and I couldn't have been happier.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's the end. Hahaha...once again I hope you enjoyed this story of mine and please review. If you want this to continue, please tell me!


End file.
